


and fifteen days.

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, JASON CENTRIC, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld - Freeform, but those are mostly in the background, sorry this is a vent! i am very tired., the lesbians are also mostly just in the background, this is just jason dealing with death basically, whizzer brown/marvin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin died exactly 380 days after Whizzer. One year and fifteen days. Marvin’s death was one year and fifteen days after Whizzer’s.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	and fifteen days.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im very sorry about this i am just so tired and its an awful time of year!

380 days. 380 short days. 380 agonizingly long days. 

Marvin died exactly 380 days after Whizzer. One year and fifteen days. Marvin’s death was one year and fifteen days after Whizzer’s. 

It hurt for Jason to watch. Marvin was sick, but not sick like Whizzer - not yet. Marvin’s head got sick first. He would sit in the dark for hours. He was robotic and disconnected and the pills made him sleep all the time and get up at weird hours of the night. Marvin would cry, wail, but when Jason peaked his head around the corner he would smile, open his arms, wrap him in a hug and coo gently. It never made Jason feel good, or safe. It made Jason feel uneasy. His father was not doing well and he tried to stay strong but he couldn’t. Jason would catch him sometimes in the morning, just laying in bed with an old shirt of Whizzer’s as a pillowcase. He wasn’t asleep, he was laying in bed with his eyes wide open. Jason would close the door. 

Marvin’s head got sick first. He would sometimes show up at Jason’s mother, Trina’s home in the middle of the night. Jason remembered vividly, a time Marvin had called the home phone, his voice raw with devastation, begging to be let in. It wasn’t a call meant for Jason, he wasn’t supposed to be the one to answer. Marvin sheepishly apologized. He said he called so he wouldn’t wake Jason up with the knocking. 

Jason could see his parents sometimes, comforting each other. Mendel’s arms around Trina, one tight around her waist and one resting on her hand. Trina reaching out and holding Marvin’s arms, finger’s, hand’s; anything she could reach to comfort the grieving man. 

Jason averted his eyes and pretended not to see it when Mendel begged Marvin not to do anything stupid when he left. He pretended not to hear how Mendel suggested Marvin change his medications, tell his new psychiatrist that things aren't working. They were too high or too low or something that Jason couldn’t (and didn’t have the energy to) understand. Jason covered his ears when his father would laugh almost manically and cling to himself, or the couch, or Trina, or Mendel, or anything really. Trina would cry, beg, mention something about ‘giddy seizures’. Jason was pretty sure those didn’t exist, but he didn’t know what could be wrong, and Mendel didn’t tell. Jason acted like when his father spoke of death, he didn’t speak about it so kindly, like it was a friend that was waiting for him. 

Jason pretended he didn’t see the newspapers talking about this new disease that claimed his beloved step-dad. 

And, oh. Jason didn’t like to think about Whizzer. It hurt too much. Those last few weeks all blurred together and why, god, why did it have to be on that day. Why did it have to be on a day that was supposed to be so happy and fun and why couldn’t he hold on for just one more day? … It wasn’t Whizzer’s fault. Jason shouldn’t hold that over anyone’s heads. It wasn’t Whizzer’s fault. It was God’s, right? Jason told God he would get bar mitzvahed if he made his friends stop dying and Jason held up his end of the deal and yet, here he was. With two of his dads dead. He couldn’t even think of the time he spent at the hospital. It all blurred in his mind and it felt like wading through a thick fog, but Whizzer never finished their chess game and Jason let him win just like he promised. Jason doesn’t remember anything, really, but he remembered that he let Whizzer win. When Whizzer died, he won. 

Speaking of Whizzer’s death, it was exactly one year and fifteen days before Marvin’s. 380 days. Three hundred and eighty. The died in the same month, separated by one year and fifteen days. 

When Marvin started to get physically sick, Jason started to shut down. He was completely isolated. His friends from school seemed dull, and life seemed meaningless and Trina and Marvin were urging him to see a psychiatrist again. They seemed even less thrilled with Jason’s little, “I wanna speak to Whizzer.” This time around. Weird, Jason at the time thought there was nothing that would have freaked his parents out more, but when he saw Marvin’s white face crumble in his hospital bed, Jason knew he fucked up. He apologized, and promised to see a psychiatrist, not Mendel, though. Mendel was too close and it was already hard for him. 

He didn’t though, not quite yet. All the free time Jason had went to his father. He knew that he didn’t have much time left. Everyone knew. He could see it in Charlotte’s face, posture. He could taste it in Cordelia’s bland chicken soup. He could feel it in Mendel’s infectious anxiety that rolled off him in waves. He heard it in Trina’s sobs, so loud at night sometimes that he would put his Walkman on and shove his head under the pillow and pray for the noise to stop. 

Marvin was dying, but he wasn’t upset. Marvin said that this was the easy part. Never around Jason, though, only around the other adults. No one ever told Jason anything. Jason didn’t even know Marvin was that bad until he was picked up from school early one day by a white-faced Mendel and a hysteric Trina. 

Three hundred and eighty. 380. One year and fifteen days. 

Jason booked an appointment with a new psychiatrist.


End file.
